A Fall to Remember
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: After Moegi stops Naruto from killing himself, she reveals her own troubled past. Naruto vows to make Moegi happy and safe, but how can he do that when shadows of the past rear it's ugly head around the corner? NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART! Psychological! Tragedy! Suspense! Crime! Angst! Hurt/Comfort! Romance! All rolled into one intense fic that may leave you saying "WHAT THE F-!"
1. Falling

**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with my new story A Fall to Remember. I do not know if I want this to stay as a one-shot or continue. You people decide! Or rather think about it while reading this... Italics is thoughts and dream. Got this idea from 11 tailed-vegtable's fic, Red and orange: the flames of youth.**

**Disclaimer: Pfffft if I owned Naruto I would have Hanabi as an active character in the series.**

**Warning: Tearjerker, RAPE (As in chapter 3 of Saving Her status) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"Hey guys, have you noticed that the Boss has been down lately?" Konohamaru held his hands behind his head with a concerned look.

Udon sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried about him. Do you think that what happened three months ago is finally getting to him?"

Konohamaru shook his head. "That and all the others things that have happened."

Moegi shook her head. "I've noticed two months ago. I tried talking to him, but…"

Udon sniffled again, stupid allergies. "Well nothing we can do about it now. We should find him and then cheer him up. Everyone have their radios?"

Konohamaru and Moegi both nodded. "Yeah, we do. I just hope Naru-Kun is doing ok…"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "Can you stop calling him that!?"

Thanks to her ever present blush, Moegi did not need to try and hide it. "He likes it."

Konohamaru then smirked. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Moegi shook her head. "No it's not like that."

Konohamaru leaned in closer. "Alright, I'll let it go for now. We have more urgent matters." Konohamaru then held his fist up. "Because we have a boss to cheer up!"

Moegi and Udon smiled then Udon spoke. "We should split up. To cover more ground."

The three looked at each other, nodded, and went off to their searching.

Naruto sighed as he looked down the Hokage Monument.

Ever since he failed to stop Mizuki getting away with the scroll, his life has been downhill.

Everyone hated him even more for letting the sacred scroll being stolen. Everyone blamed him.

It wasn't his fault at all, it was Mizuki's. A trusted Chuunin turned traitor and used Naruto and his depression to get the scroll.

That didn't matter and the only reason he was not rotting in jail waiting for a death sentence was because Jiji knew that he, Naruto Uzumaki was innocent.

It took a while but he did manage to get over that and decided to try again next year, that is until the day he got over it was the day Team 7 come back. Team 7 consisted of Sasuke, his friend/rival, Sakura, his crush and some other random kid whose name he did not bother trying to learn. What Team 7 came back, everybody was gravely injured with a missing person and the worst yet, they had failed the mission. Apparently they were supposed to escort some old drunk bridge builder to some small trade isolated town.

Unfortunately the Bridge Builder left out some important details, like how it was controlled by a drug lord and the fact he sent S-Rank criminals after the team. They all managed to survive up until the final battle on the almost completed bridge itself.

The result: the unknown kid died, Sasuke, Sakura and their sensei were injured and were only spared by a stroke of luck that when the one who sent the S-Rank criminal tried to kill the S-Rank himself.

With that, the S-Rank fought the drug lord and cronies himself and Team 7 used that as their way of escape.

The S-Rank barely managed to kill the guy after ripping through half of the people opposing him.

After that, whoever was left on the enemy side raped all the women and children, kept the "good" ones, killed the "bad" ones and almost three-quarters the people there. Of course everyone fought back, but was unsuccessful. They left everyone else to deal with the, taking their now essential sex slaves with them.

Naruto gagged at thought of a man witnessing his own child and wife getting- _No don't go there, please brain do not go there…_ raped.

Naruto grit his teeth as he continued on thinking what happened in the last few months.

It was the Chuunin Exams, as luck would have it, there was third gennin that would join Sakura and Sasuke, but it was not meant to be. Team 7 had a run in with Orochimaru, the S-Class, no not S-Class, more like Sage-Class criminal. The snake sennin was clever and bit Sasuke and put some poisonous power in him. Chances are one would die upon receiving the bite, so in that aspect, Sasuke was lucky to survive, but in the aspect of all the pain of his past catching up, he was sure Sasuke would have rather died at that point.

A month later, the Chuunin Exams came up and of Neji whooped the kid's ass, and the rest of the fights did not even matter as the most anticipated one went to hell upon first blood, which Sasuke drew. Apparently Sasuke's opponent had chakra demon sealed inside him, just like Naruto himself.

Sasuke's opponent was about to change when his siblings managed to get him far enough so there would not be complete destruction, but why the hell did Sakura follow? Sasuke he knew enough would die just to finish a fight and with the new power Sasuke had, he had no doubt that Sasuke would have survived? But neither of them knew of the true terror of a demon. Sakura died during the fight and it was only until the siblings came back and sealed the demon back up. Sasuke was once again gravely injured and the Hokage, his Jiji was dead

Naruto began having his tears fall when he heard that his crush died. Naruto shook his head as his unstoppable though train rushed to its destination and the brakes were broken. Naruto balled up his fists so tightly, they bled.

A group who called themselves the Akatsuki went after Naruto. Naruto used all the clones he could produce, but the one who looked like Sasuke saw through his tricks and captured him and it was only because of Sasuke and some old white haired dude that he managed to survive the encounter. He was scared shitless, literally.

Naruto shook his head as he remembered Sasuke confronting him and attempting to kill him. Sasuke said, "I'll kill my best friend to gain the next Sharingan."

Naruto, desperate, then finally heard the Kyuubi's voice. "Let me take over and I will fight for you."

That is what he did. He let that damned fox take over and fight. Sasuke ended up dying and then a lot of ninja surrounded him and sealed his chakra. Naruto was questioned on what had happened and some guy name Inoichi checked his mind. For some reason he was let once again, maybe thanks to this Inoichi guy but he did not know.

Naruto got his mind back in focus. These events took their toll and now he did not think he could recover. The Ramen stand people might miss him, and the three kids who hung around him all the time might miss him, but they will get over it. The Ramen people probably only liked him for money, Konohamaru probably only liked him because he had the time when no one else had. As for Udon, well it was more like he hung with Konohamaru then Naruto. Moegi… out of everyone, Moegi, despite being 9 years old, she probably understood what he was going through the most, and because of the talks they had.

While what he shared he did not go into detail much like she did not go into much detail as to why everyone bullied her so much at the orphanage. Out of everyone, Moegi or how he liked to call her… _Moe-Chan, I'm going to miss you the most. If it wasn't for the talks we had, I probably would have done this a long time ago. _Talking did help for a while, but there is only so much a person can take. Naruto took a deep breath as he stood on top of The Fourth Hokage's monument, tied a rope around one of the locks of hairs on the stone head, tied a noose around his neck and walked to the edge.

Naruto jumped and he heard a scream coming from the person whom he least wanted to see this happen. "Naru-Kun!"

Moegi broke away from the group when they decided to disperse to search for Naruto. She knew where he would be now. _Oh Naru-Kun, I hope you are doing alright. With everything that has been happening, I really hope you don't kill yourself._

Moegi liked Naruto, more than as a friend not only because he is the only person who would make himself available for her, he would always listen to her about her problems and in turn she would listen to his.

Moegi did not tell him everything and she knew Naruto did not tell her everything. All she told him was that everyone called her names such as dog, slut and other names. Moegi started tearing up as she remembered what led to them making fun of her.

Three years ago, when she was still in the orphanage she was finally adopted by a couple. Moegi was happy that she finally had people who cared about her. Like Naruto, her parents died before she could even remember them. She never had people in her life to take care of her. Well of course there was the orphanage, but all they did was clothed and fed her, there was no love.

So when Moegi finally arrived to her supposed home, they put a leash on her. Apparently they wanted a dog and could not afford one, so they decided to use a child. What they did was humiliating. The child they had was only a few months old and probably would be brainwashed into treating her like a dog.

Moegi was fed dog food and if she was lucky if she got away with scraps of food. They didn't even treat her like a dog; all they did was put a leash on and forced her to bark. The "father" would even use an anal bead tail on her. Her virginity was stolen because of that cruel man. Those nights were especially painful, physically, mentally and emotionally

Two and a half years later, she managed to escape successfully for once but was quickly caught and dragged back to the hell she was brought into when she was "adopted."

Moegi thought she would never escape again but apparently a neighbor or someone who knew those people or at least used to then called the police and they quickly came the next day and she was brought back into the orphanage, but the damage already has been done. She was already defiled, dirty, and a slut.

Somehow, one of the kids found out what she has been through and began making fun of her and told everyone. This tortured her and was about to kill herself when Udon, a new kid, happened along and started questioning why she was about to commit suicide. She explained to him that everybody else was making fun of her and that she could not take it anymore, not the whole story, but enough so Udon would understand.

Udon offered to be her friend, but he was not much for emotional support and then she began going to ninja school where she and Udon met Konohamaru, an outgoing kid with whom they made friends with. Konohamaru was also not the type of person not to talk to with her problems.

Then Konohamaru introduced her to Naruto. Naruto was depressed about not passing, but Moegi managed to convince try again for a fourth time. Naruto was better for a time and like how she listened to and advised Naruto, he did the same with her, though she never told him what exactly happened. Then things started going to hell, a failure in a mission resulted in the complete destruction of a small time village and the families that lived in there, resulting in a giant forced prostitution ring, made up not only women, but children as well.

Then his crush, Sakura, who did not even deserve his love, died, then his pseudo grandfather, his Jiji, the Third Hokage died and then his best friend died. She did not know the exact details, but Naruto was clearly feeling guilty about something from what he told her. Moegi even gave him a Kunai, which had a ribbon tied around it. She explained that the ribbon was the actual gift; the kunai was just something in addition to her gift. In return, which she did not ask for anything, she received a necklace that Naruto said that Jiji, whom he called the now dead Third Hokage said was his mother's.

The necklace piece was a round flat donut shaped green jade with a dragon on it. Moegi loved that necklace and was sure Naruto loved that ribbon just as much and as proof, Naruto wore that ribbon around his wrist.

Moe-Chan, that was what Naruto called her all the time. Moegi loved that nick name and would only let Naruto call her that, much like how she would call Naruto Naru-Kun.

Moegi fought off the tears as she arrived at her destination only to see that Naruto, her Naru-Kun was jumping off with a rope around his neck. Moegi with wide eyes charged before Naruto began falling. "Naru-Kun!"

Naruto saw that Moegi was rushing towards him, to stop him from completing his goal. Naruto shook his head as quickly brought out the Kunai Moegi gave him and cut the rope but now he had another problem, he was falling down a cliff to his death.

Naruto quickly tried to grab the edge of the cliff, but failed and began falling past the forehead and made one last attempt to save himself by grabbing the rope, and was successful. Naruto took a deep breath, and then remembered that Moegi was running to fast to stop herself, especially on the wet stone. Naruto quickly reached out his hand in time to catch the falling Moegi that slipped off the head.

"Hold on to me tightly Moe-Chan I'm going to need both hands to climb up."

Moegi only nodded as she held onto Naruto as tightly as possible.

Naruto managed to get himself up and crawled to safe ground and only then held onto Moegi.

Moegi then began crying. "Oh Naru-Kun, you were going to kill yourself!"

Naruto shook his head. "I did not want you to see that."

Moegi cried even harder. "You were going to leave me all alone! I knew it you hate me!"

Naruto held onto Moegi tightly. "I was going to kill myself not because of you, but because I killed my best friend. Even if the Kyuubi was controlling me, these very hands have his blood on them."

Moegi then remembered that Naruto told her the reason everyone hated him. "So it wasn't you, it was that fox."

Naruto shook his head. "But you don't understand Moe-Chan this body was the one that did it."

Moegi broke contact and looked deeply in Naruto's eyes. "Were you the one controlling the body?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, but-"

Moegi smiled and held on his cheek. "Then it wasn't you."

Naruto then smiled as well. "Thank you Moe-Chan I needed that, but I'm still hurt… listen, I hear that you still live in that orphanage, but it's late, do you… want to come stay with me for a while. I'm going to need company and someone to talk to. I'm thinking that person would be you."

Moegi nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. Your place would be so much better than what the orphanage offers."

With that, Naruto and Moegi went off back to Naruto's apartment.

When they arrived Naruto brought out some clothes and a towel for Moegi to take a shower. Naruto turned to Moegi and smiled. "I'll go take my shower first, and then I will make some food. You must be hungry."

Moegi nodded. "Yeah, I am."

It took Naruto ten minutes to shower and get out, and then it was Moegi's turn. When Moegi shut the door, she looked at her image in the mirror as she got undressed and began whispering to herself, whispering words that echoed through her painful memories. "You are nothing but a dog and a whore. All you ever do is let me cum inside you."

Moegi snapped out of it as she could almost feel cum, _his_ cum and blood _her_ blood drip down her leg. Moegi quickly turned on the shower and shut the curtain and began crying as she still felt the pain between her legs.

Naruto was just finishing up the food, which was pasta and Moegi final came out. _30 minutes? I probably should not ask…_

Moegi came in as she smelled the food and smiled. "The pasta smells good."

Naruto nodded as he served the food on the table. "Wow Moegi, you look so nice with your hair down like that."

Moegi blushed. "Thank you Naru-Kun."

Naruto nodded his head. "No problem, come on, eat up, you are probably hungry.

Moegi and Naruto sat down. "Itadikimatsu!"

With that they dug in. They were so hungry that they went through the two pounds Naruto had made, well mostly consumed by Naruto, but Moegi still ate a lot for a 9 year old.

Moegi with a contented smile yawned. "That was so good, but I'm tired now."

Naruto also yawned. "You can use my bed; I'll just sleep on the couch."

Moegi nodded then hugged Naruto. "Ok. Thank you Naru-Kun for taking me in."

Naruto smiled. "No problem Moe-Chan."

Moegi smile as well as she went off to Naruto's room to sleep in. (She's been over his house before.)

Naruto settled onto the couch with his blankets and pillow and fell asleep.

Moegi did the same but then she started having her nightmare again.

* * *

**RAPE START**

_Moegi finally had a home at the age of 6 and was happy, that is until they slapped a collar on her and treated her like an unloved dog. That was about a week ago and she tried to escape every time she got the chance to, but failed miserably. She had to crawl around the house naked, but walked whenever no one was looking._

_Moegi though no one was looking until the "father" came up behind her and started touching her. "You know that dogs aren't supposed to walk on two legs. Now I'm going to punish you."_

_Moegi felt those man's hands rubbing her nipples with one hand and the other was traveling down to between her legs. "N-Noo d-don't"_

_The man smirked. "Dogs are supposed to bark, but then again dogs are supposed to have tails."_

_Moegi did not like the tone of the man's voice and her fears were founded as he showed her a tail with beads strung to it. "Get on all fours like a dog should be."_

_Moegi tried running but was stopped by the man and dragged her into his room. "St-Stop this. N-Now. What would your wife say?"_

_The man smiled. "She already knows I'm doing this and bark like you are supposed to, or this tail is going in."_

_Moegi was crying hard but was still able to speak. "W-Woof."_

_The man then slid his finger in her butt and began moving it around. "It's only my finger, but I want you to imagine what the tail would do. Now bark like you mean it."_

_Moegi shook her head. "Woof! Woof! Woof!"_

_The man smiled. "You know I would have put the tail in no matter what you did."_

_Moegi went wide eyed as she felt the beads enter her butt. "St-Stop it, p-please…"_

_The man then lined himself up with her. "I'm going to take away your virginity now, you slut, whore, dog."_

_Moegi shook her head. "N-NoooOOOOO!" Moegi then felt the worst pain between her legs._

_The man went all in one thrust and continued moving without letting her adjust. "Damn Moegi you are so tight."_

_Moegi shuddered as she felt the pain getting worse. "ST-STOP I-IT! I-IT HURTSSSSS!"_

_The man then began playing the tail. "I'll stop playing with your ass if you bark."_

_Moegi could not stop the tears flowing down as she complied. "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"_

_The man grunted as his increasingly fast thrusts became heavy. "I-I'm going to cum."_

_With that Moegi suddenly felt an explosion between her legs and looked down as she saw her blood and some white stuff flowing down her legs and what she probably guessed was this 'cum'. All of a sudden the man brought his penis to her face and let out the excess and some cum fell in her mouth. "I-It t-tastes t-terrible."_

_The man only smirked as he shoved it in her mouth. "Clean it."_

_After that he threw her out the room and left her to wash herself and cry her heart out as the scene replayed over in her head._

**RAPE END**

* * *

Moegi then shot up screaming; sweating from the nightmare or rather memory of the first time she was defiled.

"Moegi!" Naruto was woken up by the scream and was about to rush into the room when he heard her whispering to herself.

"N-No, p-please st-stop. N-No, i-it hurts s-so much. P-please, i-it tastes terrible. N-No d-don't p-put it in there." Naruto then opened the door and saw her in fetal position and crying.

Naruto then slowly approached her. "Moe-Chan, did you have a nightmare?"

Moegi looked up and launched into Naruto's arms and cried into his chest. "Please d-don't let go of me."

Naruto held her tightly. "It's ok, I won't ever let go you can let it all out."

Moegi cried really hard as she crawled up and cried on his shoulder, making as much contact with her body and Naruto's body as much as possible for the comfort of course.

After a while Moegi finally calmed down. "There now Moe-Chan, do you feel better now?"

Moegi nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Naruto then began rubbing Moegi's back. "So, do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Moegi was really hesitant. "Are you sure you want to know Naru-Kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "You need to talk about it. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Moegi then sighed. "Can we lay down first?"

Naruto nodded his head as they lay down and brought the covers over them and held onto Moegi tightly. "Ok so tell me. It's ok you can take your time."

Moegi nodded. "My nightmare was the first time I was raped, when I was first adopted." With a lot of emotional difficulty she explained to Naruto how she was treated since she was six years old. Thankfully, Naruto was there to hold and help her through this. "To this day, I-I could still feel him, between my legs, inside me…"

Naruto was real pissed at how someone could do that to a child. The crime was monstrous beyond description, beyond humanity. This type of crime is the worst to commit and that point one doesn't deserve to be called human anymore, nor should they deserve to live.

Naruto held Moegi tighter than ever. "I will never let anything happen to you."

Moegi shook her head. "You can't promise that."

Naruto sighed. "I know I can't, but what I can promise is to protect you with my life, to make you happy for life. I really hated seeing you like that you know."

Moegi sniffled. "Thanks Naru-Kun."

Naruto smiled. "No problem Moe-Chan."

Moegi sighed. "C-Can you sleep with me for tonight. I'm scared I'll have that same nightmare again."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I guess I will."

Moegi took a deep breath and out he face close to his and was blushing harder than her own ever present blush. "You know Naru-Kun. I like you a lot, more than as a friend."

Naruto, who blushed shook his head. "Can we discuss this later Moe-Chan?"

Moegi then shook her head. "No, I feel like if I don't get this out in the open, it never will until it is too late. I like you Naru-Kun, not just like but like-like."

Naruto felt something in his chest, something he could not describe. "Moe-Chan… a-are you sure?"

Moegi nodded her head. "You were the only one who would listen to me and talk with me, you were the only who cared enough to actually check with me in the orphanage, you were the only one to offer his home so I don't have to sleep in that terrible place called the orphanage. Plus, I could tell that you care a lot about me."

Naruto then smiled as he figured out what he did feel in his chest. "I think… I think I might like you too, but don't you think that this is a bit much, especially after that nightmare of yours?"

Moegi shuddered at the memory. "That's in the past now and even though I still have scars from those nights even though I still have nightmares, I'm trying to get past it, and I'm hoping that a relationship might help, you know to take my mind off things?"

Naruto smiled. "Alright, as much as I want to say no, if you really believe that it will help you, then yes, we can be together."

Moegi smiled as she felt herself gravitate towards Naruto, and Naruto did the same as their lips met.

After their air ran out and they took a breath, Naruto could only think of one thing "I will make you happy for the rest of your life, I promise."

Moegi smiled. "Thank you and I promise you the same."

Naruto smiled. "Let's get to sleep; I'm pretty sure you are tired."

Moegi only held onto Naruto tighter. "Yeah… hey, tonight you were about to fall off a cliff, but now you are falling for me."

Naruto could only smile even more at that. "Yeah I guess so and this going to be one fall to remember."

With that, the two went to sleep with each other's faces inches away from each other as they held each other really tight, not wanting to lose contact, having sweet dreams about each other with the last words they heard from each other, echoing in their minds…

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N That was great chapter. Ahhh I could see the reviews now... "Burn in hell!", "You are piece of shit for putting this up!"... Well considering the pairing, there probably isn't going to be that many reviews... You do realize the more you post reviews like that, the more numb I grow to them. You people should realize the type of work I produce now, especially after Saving Her. Well for those who know that my work is not all rainbows and candy, what do you think? Should I leave this as a one-shot? Should I continue? Please tell.****  
**

**Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. I'm Back

**A/N Hellow fellow FF members and visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 2 of A Fall to Remember! Well, not much to say except italics mans thoughts and a huge ass warning.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MATERIAL THAT MAKES SAVING HER (My darkest fic yet at least until this one...) LOOK LIKE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS! (Trust me, my brain can think up of pretty fucked up things. So unless if you are familiar with what I usually write and insist on continuing to read, take a deep breath and harden your hearts or you will never make it through the entire thing. Oh yeah, one more thing, I will not post warnings in chapter or it will be filled with way too many line breaks. So I really really really implore you, don't read unless you are truly ready.)**

* * *

Konohamaru groaned as it was still raining. _We've been searching for hours! Still no sign of Boss… Well, I'm sure he'll be around tomorrow._ All of sudden Udon radioed in. "Konohamaru-Kun, you might want to come up here on The Hokage Monument, specifically the Fourth's Head. You might want to see this, it's about Cat Over."

Konohamaru heard something Udon's voice that made him worried. _What's got him worried about Moegi-Chan?_ "I hear you loud and clear Crow. Over."

"Please hurry. This is Crow, over and out."

Konohamaru radioed back. "Will do. Mission confirmed. This is Monkey, over and out." Konohamaru then immediately headed towards to his destination. _What the hell happened to you to get Udon-Kun so worried Moegi-Chan._

Udon just stared at the site with astonishment. _What the hell happened here?_

All of a sudden Konohamaru came out of the trees panting. "Tell me, where is Moegi-Chan?" Udon just stared sadly at the ground, and when he followed Konohamaru's eyes widened as he saw what got Udon so worried. "Isn't that Moegi-Chan's radio?"

Udon nodded. "Yes, and there is a rope over the edge, tied to one of the hair locks of the Fourth's Head."

Konohamaru then saw the rope, which was really close to the rope. "You don't think she…" Konohamaru began tearing up at the thought.

Udon shook his head. "I don't think so. She wasn't depressed, but Boss was." Udon shook his head as he thought about it. "But I don't see her jumping with him, or hanging in this case, I see her stopping him."

Udon then looked down the cliff. "Plus, the rope is cut, meaning that he probably Moegi-Chan changed Boss's mind last second. Let's not forget the fact that the radio was secure enough to not have fallen off while she was running, while falling and crawling back up could have caused it to fall off. I don't think either of them are down there, otherwise, Moegi-Chan would have fallen with Boss."

Konohamaru let out a breath of relief. "So where do you think they are?"

Udon though about it for a moment, "I don't know, but either way, we shall see them tomorrow."

Konohamaru tried to think about it as well. "Well, whatever, you're right. I don't know about you, but I'm tired and I need some rest."

Udon nodded. "Same here." _If I tell him that Moegi-Chan could be either at the orphanage or most likely at Boss's house, then he would have persisted, besides, they probably need their space and need to talk it out._

With that thought, the two went off to their respective homes to get some sleep.

* * *

_The monster that dared call himself her stepfather threw her on the bed. Moegi cried and screamed at him to stop. "You did agree to this experiment." Moegi shuddered as this monster forced her legs to the corners of the bed and tied them up, along with her arms. Try as she might she could not fight back, he was too strong._

"_P-Please. St-Stop this…" Moegi began crying as the man took out a knife and all of a sudden, the door was busted down as Naruto came in._

"_Don't you dare touch her!" Naruto growled as he threw the monster whom has been attacking her on a constant basis._

_Moegi gasped as she saw Naruto beat the crap out of the man before her. "Naru-Kun!"_

_Naruto frowned as he quickly untied the ropes around her wrists and ankles and tightly held her. "Moe-Chan it's ok, you will be safe and happy now, even in your dreams. I will always be here for you. I love you so much."_

_Moegi cried as she held on to her hero. "Thank you so much for saving me Naru-Kun. I love as well."_

Moegi slowly woke up from that dream and smiled that Naruto invaded her dream. _Thank you Naru-Kun, you saved me from a terrible nightmare._ Moegi carefully slipped out of Naruto grasp and made her way to the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror. Moegi then slid her shirt off and took off the bandages around her chest and gave her chest a closer examination than what she gave last night revealed the scars. Moegi began tearing up as she remembered the experiments that cruel monster put her through.

"_Come here Moegi-Chan." Seven-year-old Moegi reluctantly crawled on all fours to the monster._

"_Woof!" Moegi began tearing up as she had a feeling of what was about to happen._

"_Sit!" Moegi sat like a do._

_The monster gave a perverse smile. "I love that pussy of your Moegi-Chan. As hard as my penis just staring at it, as much as I want to fuck it, that is not why I have not called you here, oh wait, I almost forgot your treat."_

_The monster then took a cup and a small vibrator. The thing then stuck the vibrator on her pussy and covered it with the cup. With that, he turned it on. Moegi knew that if she resisted, she would get it much worse she had to stay there and take it. "A-A-ARF! W-WOOF!"_

_Before long, Moegi ejaculated into the cup and it was filled to the top. "Here is your treat."_

_Moegi knew the consequences of not drinking her treat like a dog. The monster came three times on her body as he masturbated before she finished up. "Good girl. Did you like that treat?"_

_Moegi was barely holding back her tears. "Woof…"_

_The thing smiled as he zipped up his pants. "Good. The reason why I called you here is not so I could fuck you, as much as I want to, but to perform a medical experiment on you. I am a doctor and I wish to take notes on how certain procedures affect dormant hormones in the body before a girl would grow up, and of course, the effects on breast growth. By the end of this experiment, I will make sure you will be unable to grow up, you forever have this tight body that could squeeze my penis so tight I would explode. I want to keep it that way forever."_

_Moegi was really scared now as the monster dragged her to the basement where she was tied to a cold hard table and without even any painkillers, the man began cutting her chest open. The pain was immense and she knew that she had to stay still, but that did not stop him from taking advantage of her position about three times during the first of many operations she would experience conscious, most of which would be on her chest. She knew that she would not grow anything due to this piece of trash's sick pleasure that would violate her body._

_Despite her situation, she was skeptical on how he would prevent her height growth. But she knew he would find a way to do it, find a way to make her stay this small. After the operation was over, with her sewed up and everything, the piece of trash got hard again and began roughly fucking her in the ass this time. When he finally was finished Moegi fell unconscious from the pain._

By the time the memory was over, Moegi was crying really hard. Luckily not all the operations scarred her, but unluckily, the scars that did burned at random times. It wasn't the scars themselves that hurt, but rather the memories of them that made her feel physical and emotional pain.

* * *

Naruto stirred as he heard crying, "Moe-Chan?" Naruto looked around the room and realized that she was gone from bed. "Moe-Chan, you here?" Naruto then heard crying coming from the bathroom. Naruto, of course concerned and knocked on the door, except it was not full closed, so it opened up to reveal Moegi naked, curled and crying, poorly hiding the scars on her chest. "Moe-Chan!"

Moegi looked up as Naruto embraced her. Moegi could not help but respond by clinging on to him for comfort. "Oh Kami, th-that monster. He ruined me, destroyed me!"

Naruto held Moegi tightly as she cried on his shoulder. "I wa-want to forget this!"

Naruto rubbed her back and after a while Moegi finally calmed down. "There now, Moe-Chan. Now can you tell me about those scars? Talking about it might help."

Moegi sniffled as she tried to dress herself again, but could not as she was shaking too much from the memory she just had. "I-It, w-was terrible…"

Naruto then approached Moegi. "Here let me help you with that Moe-Chan."

Moegi nodded as Naruto redressed her and picked her up and brought her back to the room. "Thank you Naru-Kun."

Naruto held her as he lied on the bed with her and held her tightly. He knew that she would need it. "There we go, now you can tell me anything you want. You don't have to tell me everything now, but like I said talking about it might help."

Moegi simply nodded as she went into the fact that she was a test subject in some sick experiment about breast growth. Naruto seethed as she went on to describe that he would take advantage of her position, unable to move unless she wanted to die. It was really sick and made Naruto pissed off that Moegi was put through such a thing conscious.

By the end of it, Moegi was crying so hard, she was unable to form words. It was truly heartbreaking moment for Naruto as he stared at the current state of Moegi. It was at this very moment that he decided to vow to make her happy and safe, even though he already promised that to her. It was just that Naruto never wanted to see Moegi like that again, it just made his chest hurt so much, and he wanted to cry himself.

Naruto held Moegi tighter than ever as he rocked her back in forth and stroked her back, in an attempt to soothe her. While it did help, Moegi was still upset and took about an hour for her to finally calm down. "So-Sorry, y-you had to s-see me like this Naru-Kun."

Naruto simply held her and smiled. "Don't worry Moe-Chan. I love you so much, I would hate for you to cry alone. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, it should be mine."

Moegi smiled as she held Naruto back. "Thank you, Naru-Kun, I love you as well."

The two stared into each other's eyes as they went in for a kiss.

* * *

Udon woke up in the orphanage and looked at Moegi's radio. _So, she's probably at Boss's house. I should probably stop in later today, to see how they are doing._

Udon all of a sudden heard a group of kids talking. "Heh, looks like that dog isn't here."

Udon all of a sudden seethed. _They better not be talking about Moegi-Chan._

Another kid spoke up. "I heard she wanted to whore herself out. It seems Moegi wanted to be played with if you know what I mean."

Udon was trying really hard to control himself, but was quickly failing, just one more push and he would go over the edge, unfortunately, the last statement was the final nail in the coffin for the rest of their physically able lives. "Maybe she took in more than she can handle. At least she would have died happy that way. Reeeeeaaaaal happy."

Udon busts down the door and trapped one of them under it and tackled the second kid and slammed his head into the edge of the desk multiple times. The third kid tried to pull Udon off, except, Udon wasn't having any of it when he stomped on the third kid's throat. "You think it's funny to talk shit about some, especially behind their back?"

The kid couldn't breath but quickly shook his head. Udon only forced his foot down even more. "So why were you?"

The kid couldn't find an answer, but luckily, Udon got off, and for a moment, he was relieved, but flipped over and took a stomp to the neck and Udon quickly retreated the orphanage, fully well knowing that he was going to be wanted very soon.

* * *

Hanabi could only lay there in shock on what just happened. Some man just pulled her off the street, knocked her out and now, she was naked, covered in what this man called his cum, conscious the entire time. She hurt really bad down there and could only cry. "Wh-Why, d-did you do this?"

The monster only got irritated. "Even with one as young as you, I'm not satisfied. There is only one who can satisfy me."

Hanabi stiffened as the monster brought out a knife. "P-Please d-d-don't kill me. I-I will do what ever y-you say."

The monster then brought the knife to Hanabi's throat. "Well, I can't be having you talk about me would I?"

Hanabi gulped, as she knew what was about to happen. She could not move or do any of her Hyuuga techniques because she was bound. "I-I promise I won't t-tell anyone."

The piece of trash shook his head. "I don't believe you."

* * *

Hinata walking down the path her sister usually took to get home. _Hanabi-Chan hasn't returned home in a while and she is never late, did something happen to her?_ Hinata loved her sister and prioritized her above everything else, including herself. If she had to choose between Naruto and Hanabi, she would choose Hanabi. Hinata could not shake the terrible feeling in her gut that something did happen to her little sister. Hanabi really did not have many friends, maybe except for that girl. _What was her name again? Oh yeah, Moegi._ The two rarely saw each other, but when they did meet up, they made every second count.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by shout. "Hey! Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata looked up and saw that Naruto was with Moegi. She knew about the little fan club that was started for Naruto. The only members were the three children and of course herself, to entertain them of course. There wasn't certainly any other reason why she would join a Naruto fan club. At least that as what she was trying to convince herself.

Hinata smiled at her crush and waved. "Naruto-Kun, what are you doing here?"

Moegi jumped into the conversation at this point. "Well, we wanted to take a walk outside. You know, some fresh air?"

Hinata for some reason was bothered by Moegi's words. _What did she mean by we?_ Hinata was about to say something when Naruto spoke up. "Well, what are you doing here? Taking a walk as well?"

Hinata sighed. "Sort of, my sister is late to getting home and I was back tracking through her usual trail to see if anything happened."

Naruto put a finger to his chin. "I'm sure she's fine Hinata-Chan. From what gather from the few times I met her, she's a good kid. I'll help you search."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

Moegi nodded her head. "I'll help too, I never get to see Hanabi-Chan too often. It'll be great to see her."

Naruto scratched his head. "Did you check down the alleyways?"

Hinata shook her head. "She never goes through those, she's too afraid."

Naruto sighed. "We'll check them just in case."

Hinata could only nod to that. Moegi began walking into the alleyway that was next to them. "I'll check down here."

Naruto sighed. "Wait, don't go without me."

Moegi only giggled. "I'll be fi..."

Naruto then heard Moegi start breathing hard. "Moe-Chan, is something the matter?"

Moegi opened her mouth but instead of words, there came an ear-piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto quickly rushed to Moegi side and saw what terrified her. "What's th- Oh Kami…"

Hinata concerned, ran over, only to be stopped by Naruto. "What are you doing?"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't want to see this."

From the look on his face, she can guess that whatever it was, it would probably devastate her. "I still want to see what the whole commotion is."

Moegi, oblivious to the conversation that was going on behind her could only stare. Moegi began tearing up. "Hanabi-Chan is… Hanabi-Chan is… Oh Kami! He's back!" Moegi backed up into Naruto and clung onto him. "Please! Don't let him get to me!"

Hinata shook her head. "What about my sister?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't go!"

Hinata ignored him as she did a few Jyuuken strikes and proceeded to see that her worst nightmare has come true. What she saw shocked her for a minute and all of a sudden, she began breaking down. "Oh, Kami."

Naruto grit his teeth and shook his head. He could not stop staring at Hanabi, no matter how hard he tried. It was just too shocking, terrible for words.

What the three of them saw was Hanabi lying on the ground naked with a very deep stab wound in her throat, unmoving and unnaturally still. That was not the most shocking part though. Hanabi was covered in a white substance, as it was still dripping out between her legs. They knew what this substance was. What frightened and upset Moegi the most was not Hanabi being dead, covered in cum, or even the stab wound. No, what scared her was the message carved on Hanabi's chest, clearly with a knife.

The message read; _I AM BACK MOEGI-CHAN_

* * *

**A/N I did warn you all pretty extensively. Oh yeah, I decided to start using line breaks for scene changes now. I can't wait for all of your reviews. If you seriously did not know what I can write, well now you know. As fucked up it is, I really like dark stories. Writing things like this is probably one of the few ways that I can let my emotions flow. I rarely cry, except when reading and writing material like this, and even that doesn't happen too often, though I do get a lot of feelz... Alright enough psychological stuff now. I always get the feeling that I'm gonna get hate for this... Like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!  
**


	3. Atboku

**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with Chapter 3 to A Fall to Remember! Italics means thoughts and I'm going to be honest here with the warnings.**

**WARNING: Rape, Psychological tactics, and tearjerker.**

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she went through countless paperwork she was really bored and she needed to get out and move, she was the Hokage dammit! Underneath all these feelings, there was one that worried her the most. She knew that something bad was going to happen today, something very bad. All of a sudden an Anbu came in. "Hokage-Sama! Someone has escaped Konoha's high security prison!"

Tsunade immediately stopped doing what she was doing. "Who?"

Anbu gave a motion for her to follow. "I'll explain on the way there!"

The two launched into top speed as they made their way to the destination. "So who escaped?"

"Atboku!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What!? You mean of all the people that escaped, you let that sick bastard get away!?"

The Anbu shook his head. "Why do we still call him Atboku?"

Tsunade growled. "Because that's the only name that piece of trash has given us! I want you to find Moegi immediately!"

All of a sudden an ear piercing screech sounded in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Dammit! The prison will have to wait for later, we go to where that scream came from."

The Anbu nodded in confirmation.

* * *

After a minute, Hinata went up to her sister's body, to try and listen for a heartbeat. Not hearing any, Hinata put a layer of chakra over each wound so Hanabi wouldn't bleed out anymore and tried to resuscitate her. Naruto could only look on as tears gathered in his eyes. He knew it was too late, she probably knew as well, but anything was worth trying.

Moegi shook her head. "Hanabi… no what happened? Th-This is my fault!"

Naruto looked down and held her. "No it isn't your fault Moe-Chan."

Moegi grounded her teeth. "If I hadn't escaped, then Hanabi-Chan would still be alive."

Naruto rubbed Moegi's back to comfort her. "You had nothing to this. It was the sick piece of trash that did this to your friend, not you."

Moegi tightened her grip on Naruto's t-shirt. "Stop lying! He's looking for me, and because of that, Hanabi-Chan is dead! It's my entire fault!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto turned around to look at Hinata, who had tears going down her face. "STOP PITYING YOURSELF! MY SISTER IS DEAD! ALL BECAUSE SOME SICK FUCK IS ROAMING THE STREETS! YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY! YOU HAD NO FUCKING FAMILY IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR YOUR SORRY ASS WHEN MY SITER, MY LIGHT, MY WORLD IS FUCKING GONE!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Moegi began to cry even harder into Naruto, who brought her in a tight hold as Hinata took off her jacket and covered her sister up as Hinata held her sister for the last time. _Oh, Hanabi-Chan, I wish you were still alive. Then I could tell you how much I love you, how much I care for you. _Hinata brought Hanabi's head to her chest as she kissed her hair and rocked the body back and forth, as if it was going to bring her back up. "How? How could this happen? She was so innocent, so happy… why?" Hinata broke down into tears as she could not say anymore.

Then Tsunade shunshined into the alleyway with an Anbu at her side. "What is going on here?"

Naruto looked up. "I-It's Hinata's sister."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized what she was staring at past Naruto. "Wh-What? How could this… Who would…" Tsuande's eyes then narrowed dangerously. "Cat! Put out an emergency call for all children and their parents to return home and stay there, we will post guards at all houses. This is code Amber! We will stay in code amber until I personally have Atboku's head in my hands! Commence this immediately! If anyone resists, tell them unless if they want their child beaten raped and killed by some madman who escaped from prison, thy will do as you say! Put up a description on every pole! I want this monster on his knees begging for mercy in front of me!"

Cat nodded his head. "Yes Hokage-Sama!"

With that he was off. "Hinata! I know you are upset, but need to see the body to see if she could still be resuscitated." Hinata looked up with a bit of hop and sniffled. "But I'm not promising anything." _If this happened to me, I wouldn't want to come back alive… Hiashi is not going to be happy._

Hinata nodded as she lay Hanabi down and Tsunade approached the body. "Please, do whatever you can."

Tsunade nodded as she looked at Hanabi and used her chakra to sense for any brain activity. The brain stays active after death but only for a short time. After confirming that, she moved onto the heart and put her ear to Hanabi's chest and realized that it was still pumping, ever so slightly (Hinata missed it). For some reason Hanabi was still hanging in there, but knew that she did not have enough time.

Tsunade close up the wound in Hanabi's neck, but unfortunately the message carved in Hanabi's chest was cauterized. The message will scar and there will be nothing anybody could do about it. Tsunade went on to give Hanabi a blood pill, which replenishes the blood within the body.

Tsunade nodded. "I have good news and bad news."

Hinata gasped. "Wh-What's th-that bad news?"

Tsunade picked up Hanabi's body. "Well the wounds in her chest were cauterized, so they will scar and she was left for dead."

Hinata nodded. "The good news?"

Tsunade sighed. "This actually happened probably seconds before you all arrived, so the bastard who did this couldn't have gotten far, and she is still alive. I do not know when she will wake up though. She clearly wanted to live and probably wouldn't have if I arrived even a second later."

Hinata's eye watered as she put her arms around Tsunade's waist. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Moegi just looked at the whole scene as if she wasn't there and actually felt vertigo or at least some form of dizziness. Naruto noticed this as he picked Moegi up bridal style to get her away from there. Naruto vaguely remembered from his studies. Code Amber meant that all children and their families had to stay home and be guarded if need be. Naruto knew that the one who left Hanabi for dead is the one who tortured Moegi, and the reason why Code Amber is effective right now. _What was his name again? Atboku? That's a weird name… sounds made up._

Naruto shook off his thought as three Anbu appeared around him. "We under the order of the Hokage to give you two extra protection, as Moegi, and by extension, you are the targets of Atboku's sick perversion. Everyone else is getting two Anbu as protection."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, I really hope that this man is caught soon."

Dog nodded. "Me too."

* * *

**Rape Begin**

6 Year old Ami glared at the other girls who were bullying her. She buried her head in her arms as cried. _They're right I'm nothing but a freak. A stupid ugly freak!_ She turned and ran away from the other girls. She did not care if her mother would come back to not find her. She probably would care for such a stupid child. All of a sudden she ran into something and looked up.

Ami realized she ran into a man, just standing there, staring down. "I-I'm so-sorry."

The man, shadowed by the sun, reached down and grabbed her by the collar. Ami was suddenly scared. "Wh-What are y-you going t-to do?"

The man smirked as he dragged her into a near-by alley way. "I'm going to fuck you, rape you. I really hope your pussy satisfies me, otherwise I'll just have to kill you."

Ami shook her head trying to escape. "Fu-Fuck? R-Rape? Pu-Pussy? As in pussy cat? Wh-What is that?"

The man just smirked at that. "Do you know what sex is?" Ami shook her head. "Well fuck is another word for sex and rape is forced sex. As for pussy…"

Ami's eyes widened when she was tossed at the end of the alleyway. She was about to scream when a hand slapped over her mouth. "It would do no good if you alert others to what we are about to do. We would get in trouble." The man slid a hand down Ami's panties and began fingering her.

Ami shook her head as the man removed his hand from her mouth. "I d-don't w-want t-to do this. So I wo-won't g-get into trouble."

The man smirked. "We both will get into trouble, whether you like it or not."

Ami tried to scream again, but was surprised when no sound came out of her mouth. "Wh-What?"

The man laughed as he removed Ami's clothes and stuck his fingers in her mouth. "I put a chakra sound filter around your mouth so any noise loud enough so other will hear will not come out. How does it taste? It should taste good as it's coming from you. From the looks of it, there is a lot."

Ami retracted her head. "I-It doesn't taste good"

The man smiled as he put down his pants. I'm nice and hard now, I really don't feel like playing with your body any more. I'll go straight for the release."

When Ami saw what was between the man's legs she began crying. "N-Nooo."

The man smirked as he dove right in. "Y-You're s-so tight. Th-This feels good!"

Ami let out a cry of pain, or tried to but couldn't. _This can't be happening! It hurts!_ "Nn! Hn! Gaahhh! No! St-Stop!"

The man shook his head. "Not when I'm about to cum."

Ami closed her eyes as she felt her tummy go on fire and her insides tighten. "N-Nooo!"

The man felt Ami's pussy tighten and that sent him over the edge. "Ah. Aaaahhh. Th-That was good. But not good enough… I'm not satisfied."

**Rape End**

* * *

Ami's eye widened in terror as she tried to take the moment of the man not having his hands on her, as wobbly her legs were, as weak they were, she fought through and ran past the man. _He's weakened as well, if I can even get onto the street, someone will see me. _Ami ignored the white stuff, or what he called cum, his cum and her blood running down her legs. She knew she needed to get out. _Almost there! I can see three Anbu and a boy carrying a girl, they can help me!_

The man turned around. _Dammit! How did she get up so fast! I'm so tired after having sex two times within ten minutes!_ The man knew he could not catch up so he through a kunai.

Ami turned around top make sure he was still on the ground and saw him just throwing a kunai at her. Ami knew she could not dodge it in time, so she took the rock in her pocket and threw it at the group only to feel immense pain in the back of her neck immediately after, which caused her to fall down.

* * *

Naruto was lost in thought as he heard a noise to his right. _What was that?_ Naruto immediately looked at the source of the noise. His eye widened when he saw the state of a little girl, with a kunai in her neck. All of a sudden the body was dragged down the alleyway. "Aww shit."

The Anbu looked at each other as two went in as the other stayed with Naruto. Moegi, who was unconscious the entire time woke up just in time to see the girl dragged into the alleyway. "N-Nooo. He's in there!"

Naruto held Moegi to his chest and turned her away from the alleyway. "It's ok Moe-Chan, the girl is going to be ok!"

Screams of the Anbu could be heard as the last Anbu put up his guard. Laughter could be heard the girl's screams of pain could be heard shortly afterwards and her body was tossed out in the open. The third Anbu quickly picked up the body "S-Save me. P=Please s-save me… Some-" The girl's statement was cut short as a few kunai was embedded in the girl's body.

The Anbu's eyes widened with terror as he realized where the kunai landed, one in the neck, one in the heart, another in the kidneys, and the last one right in the temple, "W-What the fuck!"

The Anbu then carefully laid the body down and puked as Moegi took a look at the girl's body. "Noooooo."

The message in the girl's chest this time was. _I LOVE YOU MOEGI-CHAN_

Moegi cried into Naruto's chest. "Anbu-San, this guy is dangerous we need to get that girl to the hospital now!"

The Anbu shook his head. "But we can get him right now!"

Naruto growled. "The two of them could not take him down alone!"

The Anbu suddenly had an idea. "If we let this guy go, think of all the little girls he will get his hands, think what will happen to Moegi-Chan when he finally gets her. Think of how she will feel when you had the chance to kill this fucker. You angry? Draw on that anger, draw on hateful power and we can take down this man for good!"

Naruto carefully put Moegi down as he began drawing chakra from the Kyuubi. _Alright you stupid fox, this will be the only time I will rely on your power. Rip this guy apart for me destroy him!_

Moegi was confused. "Naru-Kun, what are you doing?"

All of a sudden red chakra burst everywhere as Naruto began charging up chakra and was about to go ape shit on whoever was in the alleyway, unfortunately the person in the alleyway had different plans as he jumped out and put a chakra sealing tag on Naruto and was about to swipe Moegi when he was interrupted by the Anbu with a kick.

The man, still exhausted from having sex twice in ten minutes and killing two Anbu, did not think he could last much longer. _I almost have Moegi-Chan in my grasp. Maybe I should not have raped those two girls, I should have waited and ambushed… Fuck! Hokage is coming!_ "As much as I want to take Moegi-Chan for myself and play with her sexy little body all day, every day, I'm afraid I cannot as I have taken on too much in the last ten minutes."

Naruto, just recovering from his chakra seal held Moegi tightly. "If you ever come near her again, I will make sure you suffer Atboku!"

The man smiled. "They still bought that name? Jeez I thought the Hokage would have known my real name by now. Why don't you tell that bitch this? The fly has returned… Ahhh well, time to take my leave."

With that the man disappeared as kunai went through where he was not even a nanosecond ago. Tsunade growled as she landed right next to them. "Dammit! I almost got him! What did he say?"

Naruto stared sadly at the still body of the girl. "Something about a fly returning."

Tsunade was confused. "Fly?" Then she followed Naruto's gaze and immediately went into doctor mode.

Tsunade quickly removed the kunai and went through the same process as she did with Hanabi, except for the heart wasn't beating and quickly went to perform resuscitation, which was met with unfortunate failure. "Kami Dammit!"

Naruto rubbed Moegi's back to comfort her. "I'm not going to let anything or anyone get to you, as long as you are in my arms."

Moegi shook her head. "I just want to go home!"

Naruto picked Moegi up bridal style again. "Alright Moe-Chan."

Tsunade suddenly gave off wave of killing intent. "You two are not going anywhere without Dog over here! Crow!"

Suddenly an Anbu with a crow mask appeared. "Yes Hokage-Sama!"

Tsunade bared her teeth, join up with Cat and make sure Hanabi gets to the hospital safely and stand guard inside at all times, I want you to have 24/7 visual on the girl!"

"Yes ma'am!" With that, Cat shunshined away.

Tsunade looked at Dog. "Do not lose visual on either of them! I will talk to Hiashi about his daughter. He will not be happy about the news."

* * *

Hiashi looked at the clock for the hundredth time. "Where are they? It should not take Hinata twenty minutes to find her sister. Maybe something bad happened to them. Oh Kami, I'm terrible father for letting them walk the streets alone! They are probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

Sayama shook her head. "I'm sure they're fine Hiashi-Sama. You are probably over reacting."

Hiashi shook his head. "No, I have a gut feeling that something really bad happened to them or at least one of them… No no no no no no no no no no nonononononononono! You are wrong Sayama-San!"

Sayama shook her head. "Well they always turn out fine."

Hiashi sighed. "Hanabi is never this late. This is the first time she is late, and she was not acting weird when she left this morning. So something happened to her on the way home!"

All of a sudden the door opened and in came Tsunade. "Hiashi…"

Hiashi did not like the look in her face. "Wh-What are you doing here Hokage-Sama?"

Tsunade put a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's about your daughter, Hanabi."

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Sh-She's dead isn't she?"

Tsunade shook her head. "She's not dead, but I'm sure she'd rather be, at least she will when she wakes up, if she is not having nightmares right now."

Tsunade sighed in sadness. "Atboku escaped."

It took Hiashi a moment to realize who Atboku was. "Y-You are saying… he got h-his hand o-on her?"

Tsunade wiped tears away as she nodded. "Left for dead with a message carved and cauterized on her chest for Moegi. I'm so sorry. Atboku also attacked another girl, a year younger than Hanabi ten minutes later, and this time his kill was successful. Also with a message."

Hiashi in shock, could only mumble out the next words. "Wh-When y-you say at-ttack… y-you m-mean sh-she was r-r-raped?" Hiashi almost could not say the last word and the look on the Hokage's face old him everything, and that she has survived the experience. "No…. no no no no no no no no no no NONONONONONONONONONONONONOO! It can't be, m-my daughter… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where is she?"

Tsunade grit her teeth. "She is currently at the hospital, getting healed and… cleaned up."

Hiashi immediately shunshined out the house, leaving Tsunade alone, in a mess of tears, going through the hardest thing about being a medical expert, telling the family of your patient their condition or what they went through. "Kami fucking dammit! It's never easy! Fuck!"

* * *

Udon looked behind him to search for any pursuers, which there were none. _Ah, so no one is looking for me yet._ Udon then stopped at his destination, Naruto's apartment. He was about to enter when he noticed Naruto, carrying Moegi and an Anbu Black Ops agent approaching. _Oh no, they're on to me! Think! Quick! Well, maybe they are not searching for you… yet…_ "Udon-Kun! What are you doing here?"

Udon looked up and put up a surprisingly perfect mask to hide his guilt. "I came here to check on you two? What happened? Why is Moegi-Chan crying?"

Dog looked at Udon and sighed. "The same reason why the entire village is under Code Amber, Atboku has escaped."

Udon was confused. "Atboku, who's Atboku?"

Dog sighed. "He's nothing but piece of trash who… I-I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to say what he did, but he did some terrible unspeakable things to a child for two and a half years. He was put to prison a few months ago after finally being caught but he escaped. Now he is on the lose looking for that girl again, attacking any child he sees to send messages."

Udon nodded, disgust filling his gut. "So how many did he rape?"

Dog shook his head. "Two, left the first for dead but she lived and the second died in my arms as kunai were launched in her body… It wasn't easy…"

Udon nodded. "I may not understand what it feels like, but I'm sorry."

Dog ruffled Udon's hair. "It's alright… I'll get past this somehow… but don't think I did not notice the look on your face as I was approaching… let's get inside, as you will be in there until Code Amber is over, it will be best to tell me what you did."

Udon nodded as everyone entered.

* * *

Moegi, who was still shaking from earlier events, looked up to Naruto. "I want to lay in bed… you to hold me… I… don't want to be left alone… I don't want that monster to come near me… Please hold on to me… Please…"

Naruto nodded as he went to his room. "Alright Moe-Chan. I'll always be at you side… do you want to talk about it first?"

Naruto lied down on the bed and pulled the covers over them and the held onto each other very tightly as Moegi let out an endless stream of tears. "I-I'm a w-wreck. I-I'm s-so sc-scared. Pl-Please! Pro-Protect m-me!"

Naruto held tightly onto Moegi. "Everything's going to be ok Moe-Chan, I have you in my arms, and you are safe."

Moegi sobbed into Naruto's shirt. "I-I'm starting to remember more… I was once so close to escaping when I was still six, but he caught me, threw me against the wall so hard, I-I think al-almost a-all my bones broke, th-then he, h-he…"

Naruto rubbed Moegi's back for comfort. "It's ok Moe-Chan, just let it all out."

Moegi cried into Naruto's chest until they fell asleep.

* * *

Udon and Dog sat across from each other. "Ok, tell me, what did you do?"

Udon sniffled as he looked into Dog's eyes. "Well, you see, the kids at the orphanage, they talk a lot of shit about Moegi-Chan, especially behind her back. I overheard a conversation, one in which they noticed her absence. One of them said she died on her back, 'probably died reeeeeeaaaaalll happy'. I snapped, I kicked the door down, that thing was a rotten piece of crap, and one of them was trapped underneath. I then took one kid's head and banged it the corner of a desk, there was blood. I then turned around to stop a third one from trying to stop me. Pushed him down, and stepped on his neck hard enough so he could barely breathe. I then asked them why they were talking shit. They didn't answer so I let go, flipped him over and curve stomped the back of his neck. I don't if they are alive or dead…"

Dog silently nodded. "How do you feel?"

Udon sighed. "I feel… upset, I regret it, but there is nothing I can do to change what happened. I ran away, to come here, to Boss' house, he's the only one I can look up to for guidance. Arrest me if you want, I don't care anymore… the only closure I will have to this thing is if I knew whether they survived the much deserved ass kicking."

Dog got up. "Well as an Anbu, I must arrest you under normal circumstances, but with what's happening right now and the fact that I don't even know the state off your victims, I will hold off on the arresting, until this situation is resolved, which is only going to happen if we see Atboku's head off his shoulders."

Udon nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

Hiashi rushed into the building just as Ami's body was being carried in. "Where is my daughter's room!? Where is Hanabi Hyuuga!?"

The receptionist looked up and shook her head. "Sir, you must calm down, your daughter is currently in recovery room."

Hiashi shook his head. "How is she?"

The receptionist looked up at the nurse that walked out the room. "Ask Nurse Ino, she is currently taking care of Hanabi-Sama.

"Ino-San, please tell me how my daughter is."

Ino looked up at Hiashi and steeled herself. "Physically, aside from the scars, she is going to be alright… mentally and emotionally, she's broken, she will need a gentle hand and voice to guide her through this terrible… incident."

Hiashi sat down. "I-I can't believe it. M-My own d-daughter… Dammit! How can this happen!"

Ino sighed as she sat next to the man. "Listen I can't make any promises in regards to her progress to healing, to getting back to which she once was, but I do know this, storming in there with a loud voice and sudden actions are not going to help. Hinata is taking care of Hanabi right now, never leaving her side once. She will need to see her father, but right now, I need you to prepare yourself to be able to talk with her. I have prepared a list of things to say and what not to say and how to say them."

Hiashi glared at Ino. "You trying to say I don't know how to talk with my own daughter?"

Ino shook her head. "You are not exactly the nicest person, and right now, Hanabi's emotional and mental stability is very fragile and precariously balancing on a steep ledge. One wrong word or even tone of voice would send her crashing and breaking, if she already isn't broken. You have to understand how she is feeling right now."

Hiashi sighed as he got up. "Alright, I see your point, take me to her…"

* * *

Hanabi stared into her sister's eyes. "Pl-Please, don't l-leave my side."

Hinata shook her head. "I won't ever do that Hanabi-Chan. You are the most important person to me and I love you very much."

Hanabi hugged Hinata as the door opened, revealing her father. "D-Daddy…"

Hiashi looked at his daughter and went to her side. "Hey sweetie… I asked the nurse if they had any bananas and milk, because I know how much you love bananas and milk."

Hanabi weakly smiled. "Thank you daddy… where are the bananas and milk?"

Hiashi smiled as he embraced his daughter. "Nurse Ino should come in with it in any second."

As if on cue, Ino came with a gallon of milk and a bunch of bananas. Ino looked Hiashi and motioned for him. When he did come over, she whispered, "Are you sure a full gallon?"

Hiashi smiled. "Trust me, she drinks milk like water."

Ino sighed as she poured a cup and put it in front of Hanabi and the plate of bananas as well. "There we go, anything else?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No thank you. If you can please leave me alone with sister and daddy."

Ino nodded with a wink and smirk. "Such nice manners, your dad should learn a thing or two from you."

Hanabi giggled at that. "I try that every day, he doesn't seem to learn."

Ino laughed as she walked out. "He will learn don't worry."

Hiashi smiled at what just happened and then held Hanabi again, who hugged back. "You know I love very much right?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah… I love you very much too…" All of a sudden Hanabi began crying. "Oh Kami! It hurts! Please stop it! No! Stop! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

Hiashi was confused as Hanabi clawed his back to hold onto whatever sanity was left. "It's ok Hanabi, no one is here right now, it's just a flashback, no one is hurting you, I'm here right now no one can get to you my daughter, I will protect you no matter what."

Hanabi stopped screaming as she continued sobbing for what must have been an hour and then finally calmed down. "I-I'm s-s-s-so so-sorry d-daddy, Hinata... I just th-thought ab-about wh-what that mo-monster di-did t-to me. It got wo-worse fr-from there."

Hiashi nodded as he rubbed his daughter's back and looked up as he heard Hinata whispering comforting words to Hanabi as well and realized that she two was hugging Hanabi. Hinata looked up with a frown. She clearly hated seeing her sister like this.

Hiashi looked around the room and saw Ino and Tsunade standing there. "Yes, what do you want?"

Ino looked at Hanabi, "Visiting hours are over…"

Hanabi shook her head. "No. I don't want Hinata or daddy to leave by my side."

Hiashi smiled. "It's ok sweetie, these people are going to make sure you are safe, and if you really want to, you can have your sister stay at your bedside, right?" Hiashi glared at Ino for the last word.

Ino sighed. "I'm so-"

Tsunade swiftly interrupted. "Yes, Hanabi-Chan, your sister can stay at your bedside."

Hanabi shook her head. "What about daddy?"

Hiashi smiled at his daughter. "I have a clan to run, but I promise, I will visit you at least once a day."

Hanabi nodded at that. "Alright, at least I'll have Hinata-Chan with me."

Hinata smiled as she held her sister's hand. "There is no other place I'd rather be than here this moment with you Hanabi-Chan." Hinata meant every word she said. She would never leave her sister behind in her time of need.

Tsunade stared at the two. "I'll get a bed for Hinata so you two can sleep next to each other."

Hinata looked at Tsunade and thanked her. With that Ino, Tsunade and Hiashi left the two sisters in the room. Tsunade glared at Hiashi. "We need to talk."

Hiashi sighed. It was night and he was tired. "What is it?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'll need Byakugan eyes on watch throughout the duration of this Code Amber."

Hiashi nodded his head immediately. "Yeah, I will make sure that this does not happen to any other kid. I'll send any and all available Clan Members, branch or main to the Hokage Tower tomorrow, I'm sure most are sleeping by now."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Thank you."

With that Hiashi was about to leave when a woman burst into the hospital crying. "I heard my daughter is in here!"

Tsunade went straight to the woman. "Excuse me, but we cannot know who your daughter is unless you tell us."

The woman in hysterics managed to sniffle out a name. "Ami."

Tsunade blinked away the tears. "I'm very sorry to break this news to you… but you daughter is dead."

The woman was silent for five minutes. "Can I see her body? So I can at least know what the monster did to her?"

Tsunade led the woman to another room as Hiashi exit the building to get home and some rest.

* * *

**Two hours later**

A shadow stared at the apartment. The figure smirked as excitement filled it's eyes. Pure, perverted, twisted excitement. _I've finally found you Moegi-Chan, and I know exactly how to get you in my hands, all thanks to a slight miscalculation I made with my first attack._

In this figure's arms were a struggling Hanabi and another girl he happened to find during his escape.

His erection already at its hardest. _I'm sorry I cheated on you Moe-Chan, but I'm going to make it up to you. We are going to have a four way._

The sick bastard then approached the apartment.

* * *

**A/N Aw shit is going down. I plan on one or two more chapters, then I'm closing this. Tbh, I had real tough war about killing off Hanabi... I could not. I though Hinata was hard to kill, but with Hanabi, my consciens won... barely. Fics like these are not easy to write and... and they take a toll on me. Anyways on to other things... I have poll set up for my next after I post a chapter for Escape, finish off Memories of the Past and post a one-shot, then after that the poll will close and the one with most votes wins. Check out a collaboration fic between me and Silverwrittinggoddess2 called Never Again over at FictionPress. She is known as SilverWrittinggoddess over here on FF. Check out her profile!**

**Anyways, remember to R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
